Drum
Drum & Colby Drum & Colby is the most populated county in Highland. It is home to Drum, the country's capital city, as well as Colby, which is the second largest city. Drum & Colby is divided by seven districts. Each district, with the exception of Ruby Hill, is named after the largest settlements there. Each district has 3 postcode areas, with the exception of Stevenson which only has one, while Holts and Forcett has only two. These usually consist of a group of smaller areas (For example, Lynde also includes Micklerow and Argonwood, and Westing also includes Harding). The following post districts are in numerical order: Drum Drum City - DC1, DC2 Headingstone - DC3 Lynde - DC4 Forcett Forcett - DC5 Westborough - DC6 Holts Birchwood - DC7 Holts - DC8, DC9 Cinderstead Westing - DC10 Cinderstead - DC11 Harrington - DC12 Ruby Hill Ruby Hill - DC13 Tearingham - DC14 Raston - DC15 Stevenson Stevenson - DC16 Colby & Philadelphia Searsforth - DC17 Colby - DC18, DC19 Philadelphia - DC20 Note: While Raston is officially a settlement in Colby & Philadelphia, it still uses the pre-2009 postcode, when most of Ruby Hill and parts of Cinderstead were in Colby & Philadelphia. Confusion over the two cities Many residents of Drum & Colby dispute on whether some areas of the county belong to either Drum or Colby. However, in recent years, it's generally been established that Drum's main area consists of Drum, Holts and Forcett, while Colby includes Cinderstead, Stevenson and Ruby Hill. In 2017, Drum Councillor Francis Morgan caused controversy after claiming Hollywood, a city in Hurshing County, was part of Forcett. Soon after, Hollywood's mayor, Henry Warrensby said that Hollywood had no intention of being a part of Drum & Colby. Warrensby received backlash due to a leaked report released just two days after Morgan's claim, with one portion noting; "I have spoken with Susan Mahel and Francis Morgan, along with several other attendees, over my decision to submit our application to integrate with Drum & Colby county. I have received welcome from this choice." Residents protested in both Forcett and Hollywood upon this release, until Warrensby stepped down as Mayor in February 2018. Hollywood is about one mile south of Forcett's Town Centre. Transport Drum & Colby is well known for its complex railway infrastructure. Harrington was the very first station to open in May 1970, alongside Daringham, Colby and Frailes (Later renamed Raston in 1986). There are currently three main lines from Drum to Colby; The Lynde Road line, which is the most used and is a 4-track line, started operation fully in 1972. In rush hour, approximately 14 trains travel each direction. The Cinderstead line, which replaced the old Heart of the City line, opened in 1997. This line includes Shellingham Airport Station. This line usually has 2 trains per hour, or 3 in peak times. Finally, in 2014, the Kirkwood branch opened. This line serves most areas of the Stevenson part of the county. Currently, 2 trains run each direction off-peak, increasing to 3 in rush hour. Both of these services call at all stations, though an addition fast service calling at only Lynde Park, Kirkwood and Searsforth runs in peak times.